1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile communications, and more particularly to a mobile phone and a method for selecting a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones with multiple subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are now in widespread use. Thus, users can select one SIM card from the multiple SIM cards of a mobile phone to dial a phone number, so as to save money or identify different callees.
However, the mobile phone with multiple SIM cards needs the users to manually select one SIM card, which is very inconvenient.